The present invention relates to a wireless access device, a wireless terminal, a program, and a wireless communication system.
In recent years, with the explosive spread of a wireless local area network (LAN), a wireless communication technology has been strengthened not only in terms of speeding up of communication rate, but also in terms of a connection distance. With the strengthening of the wireless communication technology, an environment has been improved, in which the wireless LAN can be easily used in homes and companies, and also in lobbies and rest areas of public spaces such as airports and shopping malls.
Further, under the wireless LAN environment that has been improved, a tenant and an event trader of an airport and a shopping mall are each capable of building a unique wireless LAN environment and providing a customer with a special wireless connection service under the unique wireless LAN environment.
On the other hand, for example, in the case where there are too many wireless LAN access points within limited space, the situation may occur where a wireless terminal is connected to an unintended spot by automatic switchover or the like based on the priority order or radio wave intensity of wireless LAN access points. Further, the situation may occur where a connection established between a wireless LAN access point and a wireless terminal at one location is maintained even after the wireless terminal is moved to another location. Accordingly, it is difficult for a user to connect the wireless terminal to a wireless LAN as intended by the user, or to intentionally connect the wireless terminal to the wireless LAN access point that provides a special service desired by the user.
In the future, it is expected that the cost of using a service and a service to be provided will differ for each wireless LAN access point. Accordingly, under the situation where multiple wireless LAN access points are present, a technique is necessary, which controls connection and disconnection of each of the multiple wireless LAN access points to the wireless terminal for each location of the wireless terminal.
JP 2008-258666A discloses technology in which a wireless terminal using a wireless LAN determines a destination wireless LAN access point from one or more pieces of wireless LAN access point information on the basis of conditions such as radio wave intensity and communication rate, based on the position information of the wireless terminal using a global positioning system (GPS) or the like.